1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pizza cutting scissors and more particularly pertains to cutting pizza in an efficient and precise manner with the specially angled blades and circular cutter of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pizza cutters is known in the prior art. More specifically, pizza cutters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting pizza into a plurality of slices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,028 to Belokin a pizza cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,479 to Gramann discloses a pizza cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,618 to Custer discloses a pizza cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,200 to Meehan discloses a microwave tool.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,783 to Melter discloses an all purpose scissors.
In this respect, the pizza cutting scissors according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting pizza in an efficient and precise manner with the specially angled blades and circular cutter of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pizza cutting scissors which can be used for cutting pizza in an efficient and precise manner with the specially angled blades and circular cutter of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.